


I Fucked Up

by tatteredspider



Series: Sparky and The Bull [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Gen, feelings of failure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:10:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4320855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatteredspider/pseuds/tatteredspider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bull's feelings after losing Kellina at Haven</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Fucked Up

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry. It's angsty and...yeah.

_Fuck!_ She had been right behind him. He would swear that she had been there when she commanded the group to run. Fucking undead dragon...thing! And now he was helping to get the last of the pilgrims to run, evacuate the wounded and there was no sign of her. He wanted to scream, to run back into the blaze burning in their wake to find her.

How could he have lost track of her like that? He should have made sure she was in front, not behind. He was supposed to be guarding her back, not the other way around. A rumbling growl was welling in his throat just as his leutenant, Krem, placed a hand on his arm.

“She'll be all right, Chief,” he reassured. “She's the Herald of Andraste, after all.”

_Herald of Andraste. Right._ But he didn't argue, just let the young man guide him to a small fire that had been set up. Apparently they were stopping here for the night, not that he'd been paying any attention. The rest of the Chargers were helping to set up tents and get other fires lit. They'd need the heat up here in the mountains with only the little supplies they'd been able to grab on their way out.

Krem passed him a bowl of stew, large in the Tevinter's hands, though dwarfed in his own. “The Commander and Seeker have taken a search party into the hills to look for her, Chief. Don't worry, they'll bring her back.”

“I should be with her,” he said softly. “I fucked up, Krem.”

“No, Chief, you didn't,” he replied, bending to sit with the Qunari on the log he'd forced his boss onto. “I talked to the dwarf, Varric. Lady Trevelyan gave an order and you followed it, like a good soldier.”

Suddenly the bowl of stew was flying into the night and Bull was standing at full height, towering over his second. “I'm not a soldier!” he bellowed. “I'm her body guard and I didn't guard her! She's probably dead in the snow or in some dragon's maw because I didn't do my job!”

“Hey, Tiny, you keep up the noise and you'll bring down the whole mountain on top of us,” a voice called out somewhat cheerfully.

Bull spotted Varric approaching just as Krem slipped away with a muttered appology. “What do you want, dwarf?” he growled menacingly, not that the bastard seemed to notice.

“You can't hold yourself responsible for losing track of Sparky. There was a dragon, for Andraste's sake! I nearly lost track of Bianca and she's strapped to my back,” Varric said with a grin, patting the crossbow slung over his shoulder. 

“That doesn't actually help, you know.” 

“Okay, then how about this. Curly sent a runner ahead to warn the healers that they found her and are bringing her in. If you're quick maybe you can meet the- Hey! No shoving!”

 


End file.
